les trois pères
by la mort est l egale de tous
Summary: Harry vivait une vie plutôt normale jusqu'au jour où ses trois pères lui annoncent une...bonne nouvelle...peut-être pas aussi bonne qu'il le pensait. Comment survivre avec trois pères enceints! Telle est la question. fiction courte et TERMINÉE, présence de lemon. (défis Joute d\'écriture, du Forums La gazette des bonbons aux citrons ma bêtas: Miss Hommes enceinte 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter : 1**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Rating : M**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

\- - Harry !

\- - Hummmm…

Je me tourne dans mon large lit, m'entortillant dans mes draps bleus.

\- - Harry !

Putain, mais c'est pas possible, on n'a pas le droit de dormir ici ou quoi ? Je prends mon oreiller pour me le mettre sur la tête, essayant tant bien que mal à oublier cet appeler incessant.

\- - Harry !

\- - Mais quoi merde ?

\- - Lève-toi.

\- - On est en vacance.

\- - Il est 11 heures.

Je rumine, mais je rêve. J'ai tout simplement pas le droit de pioncer un Samedi. M'extirpant lentement de mon lit, j'ouvre les rideaux de velours noir puis les fenêtres. Il fait très beau aujourd'hui, même chaud. Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire puis me gratte allégrement mon entre jambe. On se rend pas compte mais ce foutu service trois pièces est vraiment chiant. Enfin bon, direction la douche.

\- - Harry, tu fous quoi encore ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée heurtant le mur avec fracas. Un blond apparu entre la porte, ses cheveux sont tirés en arrière avec du gel et ses habits sont composées d'un pantalon moulant noir et d'un tee-shirt bleu-gris.

\- - Tu te branles ?

\- - Si je me branlais Dray tu viendrais de te prendre une éjac facial.

Mon blondinet de frère fait un « Oh » digne d'un cul de poule puis rigole.

\- - Allez grouille, on va faire à manger avec papa.

\- - Où sont Père et Daddy ?

\- - Père est encore au ministère et Daddy dans son bureau.

\- - Hum…

Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux bruns indisciplinés depuis six générations puis me dirige vers la salle de bain. Drago ouvre mon armoire et me balance un débardeur blanc et un pantacourt noir, ainsi qu'un caleçon.

\- - Allez, je veux pas faire ça tout seul.

\- - J'arrive.

Je ferme la porte, ouvre l'eau et…oh putain c'est froid. Après avoir rajusté le thermostat je me glisse sous l'eau chaude, entamant ma douche. Je rince mon corps, et sors, me sèche et enfile les affaires. Je prends une veste blanche au passage. Je mets mes lunettes sur le bout de mon nez et sorti. Drago est là, tranquille sur mon lit en train de lire un de mes livres. Ses jambes se baladant dans le vide.

\- - Ce livre est super bien.

\- - Cool, j'ai pas finis.

\- - A la fin elle meurt.

Et il se barre en courant. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, la journée va être très, mais très longue. Je ferme la porte de ma chambre et me dirige vers le rez-de-chaussée.

\- - Il fait quoi ton frère ?

\- - Il arrive.

\- - Oh Harry !

J'entre dans la cuisine, qui d'ailleurs dégage une odeur des plus appétissantes. Papa me prend dans une brève étreinte et m'ébouriffe tendrement mes cheveux. Je le chasse :

\- - Arrête, c'est déjà galère de les coiffer.

Papa sourit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noir et mis-long puis dit avec sa continuelle bonne humeur. Mon Papa, il est si gentil. Beaucoup pense qu'il est froid, méchant et déteste les enfants. Mais quand on le voit à la maison il est si diffèrent. Attentionné, ouvert, chaleureux. Parfait !

\- - On va faire une mousse au chocolat pour midi.

\- - J'ai faim !

\- - Tu n'avais qu'à te lever plus tôt, Dray va prendre du chocolat, sucre, œuf, lait…

\- - Ok, ok.

Je m'effondre sur le tabouret en bois de la cuisine. Papa me regarde un regard soudain inquiet.

\- - Ca va Harry ?

\- - Oui, pourquoi ?

\- - Non, comme ça.

Je hoche la tête, Papa passe, a nouveau, sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et soupire.

\- - Tu as faim ?

\- - Grave.

\- - Langage.

\- - Oui.

Il me sourit et se tourne pour me tendre un bol de chocolat froid avec un pain au lait.

\- - Hum…papa. Je t'aime. Sauf quand tu fais l'amour avec Père et Daddy.

Papa rougit violement et souffle en s'appuyant sur le contoir de la cuisine.

\- - Merde…

\- - Oui le sort, vous avez encore oublié.

\- - Désolé Harry, Drago aurait dû me le dire ce matin.

\- - Tu parles, c'est pareil quand il est avec Zabini.

Papa hoche gravement la tête, Papa aime bien Blaise, mais…de loin. Mon frère revient avec tous les ingrédients et ils commencent. Une fois la mousse faite je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre mon doigt dans la mousse marron et le porte à ma bouche. Léger, sucré un peu amer. Trop bon.

\- - Harry ! merde.

\- - Dray langage

\- - Il n'a pas à mettre son doigt.

\- - Fait ce que je veux.

\- - Oh le…

\- - On se calme les deux ados.

Drago et moi on se retourne d'un coup. Daddy est là. Je m'approche et lui fit un câlin, puis Drago vint lui faire la bise. Alors que Papa lui sourit, avec son éternel regard amoureux.

\- - Ca sent bon, vous faites quoi ? Demanda mon second Papa.

Daddy est le plus cool des Pères, il laisse tout passer et nous emmène faire plein de chose Dray et moi. C'est vrai que plus jeune c'était un vrai rebelle. Donc il aime bien qu'on ait une certaine liberté.

\- - Mousse au chocolat.

Il hoche la tête et se lèche les lèvres d'un air pervers. On dit que croiser le regard de Daddy quand il fait ce genre de chose nous enlève notre humanité.

\- - Hâte de gouter.

\- - Arrête de regarder Papa comme ça, on comprend tout à fait autre chose.

Papa rougit atrocement, alors que Daddy ricane en ébouriffant les cheveux platine de mon frère.

\- - Touche pas.

\- - Je les préfère comme ça.

\- - Moi aussi. Dis-je en prenant discrètement un peu de mousse au chocolat.

Dray souffle et dit en lançant un regard haineux à la foule. Mon Frère à un sacré caractère.

\- - Bah dommage pas moi.

Il remit ses mèches en arrière et sorti de la cuisine. Daddy me fit un regard du genre « sort si tu veux garder ton innocence ». Je sorti à mon tour préférant ne pas être témoin de la prochaine scène.

Je retrouve Drago sur la terrasse, m'approchant de lui discrètement et demande d'une voix douce.

\- - Sinon ça va toi ?

Dray se tourne vers moi et plisse ses yeux gris.

\- - Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Harry ?

\- - Mais rien, je n'ai pas le droit de te demander comment va mon frère adoré.

\- - Il est là le problème binoclard.

\- - Ok, ok… tu te souviens de la boite où on est allée il y a trois jours.

Mon frère plisse encore un peu plus ses yeux de fouine.

\- - Ouais….et ?

\- - Hum…bah je me disais on aurait pu y retourner.

\- - Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?!

Les yeux de mon frère pétillent de joie, mais je l'arrête de suite.

\- - Non, mais c'était cool.

\- - Tu parles tu t'étais bourré la gueule.

\- - C'est pour ça que je dis que c'était cool.

\- - Harry !

\- - Quoi, en plus heureusement que j'avais bu. Parce que quand on est rentré c'était la fête du slip chez toi.

\- - Hein !

\- - Blaise a pu satisfaire tes besoins BDSM ?

\- - N'importe quoi !

\- - Vu comme tu criais je me le demande.

\- - Mais ferme ta gueule.

Je souris niaisement et me mit à rire puis dit en miaulant.

\- - Blaise, oh oui…encore…plus for…

Drago plaque sa main sur ma bouche, me faisant taire et regarde derrière mon épaule. Je souris et lèche la paume de sa main. Il hurle dégouté et regarde sa main humide.

\- - P'tain Harry.

\- - Quoi ! Je voulais imiter Blaise.

\- - T'es con.

Mon frérot préfère, logique c'est le seul, sèche sa main sur ma veste. Je lève les yeux au ciel, il ricane.

\- - Ce qui est à toi doit revenir sur toi.

Je souris quand j'entendis la une porte claquée, je me penche et vit Daddy ressortir de la cuisine un sourire victorieux, ses chaussures claquèrent sur le carrelage, me donnant froid dans le dos. Je roule mes yeux dans mes orbites, ne préférant pas imaginer ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine. Ces gens étaient des vraies bêtes de sexe. Dray grimace à mes côtés.

\- - Aller, viens, on va dehors.

Je suivis tranquillement mon frère dehors. C'est-à-dire dans le grand parc qui entoure la propriété de notre grande maison. On s'assit sur les chaises longues disposées dans le grand près devant les portes principales du Manoir. Je souris, il faisait beau. Un petit vent venait me rafraichir des rayons du soleil quelque peu trop fort. J'ouvris mes paupières et me tournais vers Dray. Ce dernier s'était mis à l'ombre à cause de sa peau trop blanche et fragile au soleil.

\- - Tu leur as fait quoi comme cadeau ?

\- - Surprise.

\- - Non dit moi !

\- - Toi t'as fait quoi ?

\- - Je te dirai pas.

\- - Alors moi non plus.

Dray se lève de mes hanches et retourne sur sa chaise pour bouder. Il me fusille du regard.

0o0

Au loin une cloche se mis à sonner. On lève la tête pour voir Papa sur le balcon agitant sa satanée cloche nous indiquant l'heure de passer à table. Je me lève de la chaise suivis pas Drago.

\- - Au faite cette semaine si tu veux on peut aller faire un tour dehors.

\- - Où ?

\- - Je sais pas, on pourrait aller voir Blaise.

\- - Putain deux jours tu l'as pas vu et t'ai en manque. Je te jure Dray à des moments je me demande si tu n'as pas du sang de chienne en chaleur en toi…Eh !

Je me reçus une tape derrière la tête. Il me dépasse et monte les marches pour atteindre la terrasse. La table est en train d'être dressée grâce à un coup de baguette, mettant en place une nappe bleuté, des assiettes transparentes, des verres en cristal. Je m'avachis à ma place, à côté de Drago. De l'autre côté était assis Papa. En face de moi Père et Daddy.

\- - Harry un peu te tenu.

\- - Pardon Père.

Je me redresse sur mon siège alors que Papa me sourit tendrement. Daddy plie son journal et nous sourit à moi et Drago.

\- - Alors comment se passe ces vacances ?

Je regarde Dray du coin de l'œil et me lance.

\- - Très bien, je me demandai si cette semaine on pouvait sortir avec Dray.

\- - Pour aller où ? Demanda papa.

\- Voir Blaise. Reprend Dray.

\- - Ses parents ne sont pas là, ils fêtent leurs 20 ans de mariages dans quelques jours.

Devant cette annonce Papa pousse un soupir de plaisir et dit rêveur.

\- - 20 ans, déjà…

\- - Heu ouais.

\- - Oui !

\- - Pardon père. Oui, et je pensais pouvoir aller chez lui avec Harry.

\- - Hum.

Je souris à Daddy qui croise ses mains sur la table et regarde ses deux maris les interrogeant du regard. Un silence pensant s'installe. Quand il fallait prendre une désistions mes Pères aimaient bien être d'accord tous les trois. Ce jouer alors un jeu de regard intense. Ce fut père qui parla.

\- - Soit, mais pas de bêtises.

Je lève les yeux au ciel mais reçus un coup de pied de la part de mon frère adorait.

\- - Oui, oui bien sûr. Je tiendrais à l'œil Drago pour savoir s'ils ont bien mit une capote.

\- - Harry !

Daddy pouffe alors que Père, Papa et Drago étaient tous rouge. Après leur couleur revenu à la normale Papa claque des doigts et un elfe vint poser une salade composée, se courbant le dos en guise de soumission. Je salive d'avance et commençais à me servir une bonne portion. Quoi ? Je suis un Ado en pleine croissance.

Après le repas je lance un regard vers Drago. Il hoche la tête et se lève suivis par moi.

\- - On revient.

Papa sourit alors que Daddy et Père froncèrent les sourcils. On fonce en courant vers nos chambres prenant nos cadeaux sous nos bras pour revenir vers la table.

\- - Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? Demanda Père.

Papa secoue la tête et prit la main de son mari perdu.

\- - Pauvre idiot, aujourd'hui nous sommes…

\- - La fête de pères.

Coupe Daddy, il se plaque la main sur le visage et rouspétant.

\- - J'avais oublié ces fêtes Moldu.

Père fronce les sourcils et enfin compris.

\- - Ah…

On sourit puis je fis signe à Drago de commencer. Il s'avance tout rouge vers Papa et lui tendit un cadeau rectangulaire. Papa sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue, Drago fit le tour de la table et donne ensuite un objet assez long à Père. Et pour finir il donne un paquet à Daddy. Mon frère revint à mes coté et dit d'une voix hésitante.

\- - Allez-y !

Nos Pères hochèrent la tête et entamèrent de déchirer les papiers colorés. Daddy déplie une chemise noire simple, mais très belle, surement fait en soie. Il embrasse Drago et le remercie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et bien sur Drago pesta mais sourit, heureux, de son cadeau. Papa déballe un gros livre sur les potions, le tome 6 plus exactement, venant clore la série. Il embrasse Dray en le remerciant d'un autre bisou. Père sorti du papier un canne noire au manche en ivoire qui représente un serpent.

\- - Je sais que la vôtre est casée au bout, alors…

\- - Merci beaucoup Drago, cela me fait très plaisir.

Père ne fit que sourire à Drago, mais je voyais bien que Dray, pas gêné de l'attitude de son père, sourit encore plus heureux. Je toussotai faisant tourner les têtes vers moi.

\- - Alors à mon tour.

Je tends un paquet de même dimension que Dray à Papa, puis un paquet beaucoup plus petit à Père et enfin une boite de la taille d'un livre mais léger à Daddy.

\- - Allez-y.

Père déballe le premier dévoilant une boite de chocolat de chez Honeydukes.

\- - Merci beaucoup Harry.

Je sais que Père aimait beaucoup le chocolat, alors je lui avais pris ça. Papa déballe le livre et reste figé. Je me pinçais la lèvre alors que Dray se mit à rire en lisant le titre du livre. « Le Kâma-Sûtra à trois »

Papa rougit aussitôt mais sourit en fin de compte. Il se tourne vers moi, je lui expliquais en baragouinant.

\- - Je me suis dit que quand vous lirez le bouquin vous penseriez à mettre le sort de silence.

Père ricane et Daddy hoche la tête.

\- - Merci Harry, je pense que nous ferons bon usage de ce livre.

\- - Je n'en doute pas Daddy.

Papa me pince sur le côté mais m'embrasse en me soufflant dans l'oreille.

\- - Petit insolent.

\- - Je sais.

Je lui souris alors que Daddy ouvrait le paquet. Et lui aussi se fige devenant blanc, puis rouge. Il sorti de la boite un assortiment de lingerie en dentelle noir pour homme. Dray à mes coté hoquète et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé, finissant à genoux sur le sol se pliant en deux.

\- - Il a osé ce con.

Père secoue la tête en soufflant et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- - Je t'avais dit de faire attention ou trainer tes affaires. Tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter.

Papa ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup en souriant.

\- - Comment as-tu su Harry ?

Je regarde Daddy qui s'était mis à détailler avec un certain plaisir les sous-vêtements.

\- - Si je vous dis que je cherchais un livre sur les Plantes d'eaux et qu'il se trouvait dans votre chambre ça passe. Surtout que bon c'est le bazar dans votre chambre, alors…

Père secoue inlassablement la tête alors que Papa hoche la tête gravement.

\- - Enfin bon. Je pense que tu as fait plaisir à Daddy.

Je me tourne vers le concerné, le regardant effleurer la dentelle. Il lève la tête.

\- - Hum ?

Puis rougis et lâche tout et se frotte les mains mal à l'aise.

\- - Heu oui, merci beaucoup Harry.

Dray reprit des couleurs et se relève avec peine, il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

\- - T'ai trop fort.

Je souris. Et dis.

\- - Joyeuse fête des pères !

0o0000000000000000000000000000000000

premier chap dite moi ce que vous en pensez !


	2. Chapter 2

« Les trois pères »

 **Chapter : 2**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Rating : M**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Après le repas Papa, Daddy et Père nous annoncèrent qu'ils avaient quelque chose à nous dire. De suite mille questions fusèrent dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que nos parents pouvaient bien nous dévoiler ? Tout ce que j'espère c'était que ce ne soit pas grave.

C'est vrai qu'entre Père qui a encore quelque problème avec son ex-femme, Narcissa. La mère biologique de Drago. Elle n'accepte toujours pas que Père est la garde continuelle de Drago. Mais Narcissa est tombée dans l'alcoolisme après le divorce de Père, donc la garde de Drago n'était en aucun cas discutable. Sauf que son ex-femme ne l'entend pas comme ça et lui fait faire des procès, qu'elle perd à chaque fois, pour la garde. Ou encore Daddy qui est poursuit par le ministère de la magie comme un Danger potentiel pour le monde. C'était vrai qu'avant ma naissance Daddy n'était pas l'homme le plus blanc qui soit. Mais grâce à Père et Papa, Daddy est rentré dans le droit chemin. Pfiouf…Faudrait pas que Papa nous annonce qu'il est en enceint ! Oh mon Dieu ! Non, impossible. De plus je sais que deux gamins comme Dray et Moi leur suffisent. J'espère…

On me fait sortir de mes pensées en m'asseyant de force sur le canapé du salon. Je croise le regard aussi inquiet que moi de Dray. Mes parents sont assis tous les trois sur le canapé en face. Bizarrement, je sentis quelque chose de bizarre. Soudain je les vis ouvrir la bouche et j'entendis une seul phrase.

\- - Je suis enceint !

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, en incompréhension totale. Attendez, c'est qui qui venait de dire ça !? Je regarde mes parents qui se regardent à tour de rôle. Papa pointe du doigt Daddy, alors que Daddy montre Père et Père Papa. Je cligne encore une fois des yeux, mon cerveau surchauffant.

\- - Tu es enceint ? dit encore une fois une voix groupée.

Je me tourne vers Daddy qui regarde choqué Papa, et Papa Daddy et Père papa. Je cligne encore des yeux, le sentant partir au-delà de mes orbites. Je me masse les tempes et demande.

\- - P'tain, mais c'est qui qui est en cloque ici ?

\- - Moi ! Répondent les trois voix.

Fatigué et perdu, je me cale au fond du fauteuil. Dray me regarde choqué. Ses yeux grands ouverts et la bouche à la place du menton.

\- - Je crois que j'ai compris.

\- - Bha, dis-moi, parce que là…

Drago me prend les mains et soudain hurle, paniqué, je gigote mes mains comme pour l'arrêter et m'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé mes yeux clignant comme des panneaux de signalisation.

Soudain le calme revint, Drago me dit.

\- - ILS sont enceints !

Mes pères se tournent vers Drago tel des moustiques devant une lumière. Ils haussent tous leurs sourcils puis regardent leurs maris et répètent d'une même voix:

\- - T'es enceint ?

\- - Oui, mais toi aussi ? Demanda Papa abasourdit.

Père hoche la tête, blême, puis les deux se tournent vers Daddy et froncent les sourcils.

\- - Comment tu peux être enceint, tu es toujours l'actif.

Papa rajouta, la voix dangereuse.

\- - Tu nous trompes !

Daddy met ses mains en avant et secoue la tête, faisant bouger ses cheveux bruns.

\- - Pas du tout, mais…vous vous souvenez de la soirée chez les Nott ?

Papa, et Père hochent la tête, Daddy continue.

\- - Hé bien ce soir-là, Sev tu as voulu tenter un truc. Et toi Luc' tu étais ok. Donc bha moi, j'ai…subis…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire jaune, Daddy me foudroie du regard. Papa hoche la tête et Père fait un « Oh ». Papa demande:

\- - Mais il est de qui ?

Daddy rougit d'un coup et pose sa tête entre ses larges mains.

\- - Bha…je sais pas trop. mais normalement de vous deux…

\- - Oh !

\- - Oh !

Père hoche la tête.

\- Oui, maintenant je m'en souviens. Une chouette soirée.

\- Je vous signale qu'on est encore là, nous! râle mon frère

Râle mon frère, dégouter d'entendre les délires sexuelles de nos parents. Daddy montre Père du doigt.

\- - Et toi ?

\- - Heu…je pense il y a trois ou deux semaines…pour…pour rien en fait.

\- - C'est vrai que vous faites tout le temps l'amour vous ! Claqua la voix de Drago.

Je lui fais un signe de fermer sa bouche.

\- - Tu veux qu'on parle de toi et de la chaise longue qu'on a était obligé de jeter à cause de tes ébats excentriques avec Zabini ?

\- - C'était une bourde, ça devait pas partir si loin !

\- - Tu te rends compte qu'on parle de ton sperme là.

\- - Mais ferme ta gueule c'est toi qui l'amène.

\- - N'importe quoi !

\- - STOP ! hurle Père.

On se tourne vers nos Parents. Papa est blanc.

\- - C'était ça sur cette chaise ? Oh mon dieu. Mon Bébé.

\- - Ouais bah, ton Bébé, il n'est pas innocent que tu crois. Dis-je énervé.

\- - Bref. Et toi Sev ?

Papa reprend son calme et déclare sûr de lui.

\- - Il y a une semaine et demie.

\- - Vous faite ça vraiment tout le temps !

\- - Faux.

\- - Et en plus vous vous ne protégez pas.

\- - On va avoir trois petits frères ! Hurla Dray, les yeux pétillants de joie.

Je secoue la tête.

\- - Ou trois filles.

De suite il perd son sourire et pointe nos parents du doigt.

\- - Si vous faite trois filles je me barre d'ici. Hors de questions de vivre avec des trucs qui crient, qui son chiantes, qui pleurent et tout.

Papa souffle.

\- - Immature.

\- - Pas du tout.

Je me relève de mon siège, je cligne encore des yeux sous le choc.

\- - Mais pourquoi vous trois, en même temps ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous en parler ou je sais pas utiliser des préservatifs ou la pilule ?

Daddy hausse les épaules, et prend la main de Père puis celle de Papa.

\- - Et alors ? Ce n'est pas horrible d'avoir trois enfants. Trois nous !

\- - Et nous... Dis-je soudain les larmes aux yeux. Vous allez me laissez tomber, parce que moi dans la famille c'est moi le canard boiteux. C'est moi l'adopter, c'est moi qui n'ai rien à voir avec vous, votre sang. Si vous m'avez adopté vous n'avez pas le droit de m'abandonner. Je veux pas retrouver au passionna. Je veux pas partir.

Je sens alors une étreinte à mes coté, je reconnais le parfum corporelle de Dray. Il me serra contre lui en murmurant :

\- - Mais voyons Harry, tu es mon frère. Tu le resteras peu importe que ces trois trucs arrivent.

\- - Des enfants, Drago. Souffle Papa.

Je me rends compte alors qu'il est juste devant moi, accroupis, les mains sur mes genoux. Daddy s'est assis de l'autre côté et me prend dans ses bras pour un câlin. Puis je sens les mains douces de Père sur mes épaules, les serrant assez fort. Papa me fait lever le regard et chasse mes larmes, il me caresse la joue et me sourit.

\- - Eh mon Ange, on va pas t'abandonner. Tu es notre fils comme Dray. Comme les prochains. On t'aime, Harry. Tu n'es pas seulement Harry Potter. Tu es aussi Harry Potter-Malfoy-Snape-Jedusor. Tu fais partie de la famille. Et si on t'a adopté, c'est pas pour rien.

La pression sur mes épaules s'intensifie, ainsi que l'étreinte venant des deux côtés. Papa pose son front contre le mien, ses cheveux noirs venant me chatouiller les joues et le cou. Et soudain je me sens mieux. Serein. Ils ne m'abandonneront jamais. Nous sommes une famille.

\- - Merci.

\- - On t'aime Harry. Dit Père.

\- - Oui, mon Ange, tout comme Dray, tout comme les trois prochains garnements.

\- - Oui, tes prochains frères et sœur. Rajoute Daddy.

\- - Frère ! Claque la voix de Dray.

Tout le monde rigole, je souris et chassai mes dernières larmes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

chap deux alors?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 « les trois pères »

 **Chapter : 3**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Rating : M**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Je sais pas si certain savent ce que c'est de vivre avec une personne enceinte. Mais c'est chiant. Alors imaginez un homme. Ca râle plus, c'est encore plus chiant. Ok, vous voyez ? Maintenant imaginez avec trois hommes enceints. Voilà, vous vivez Hiroshima tous les jours. Et je vous promets c'est pas facile les radiations inter-grossesse.

Etape 1 : Ça vomit tous les matins. Une femme quand ça vomit, bah ca vomit, ça râle et hop c'est bon. Un homme c'est dix fois pire. Déjà ça court jusqu'aux toilettes, donc ça fait du bruit. Je vous jure, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Dray qui va vomir après une cuite. Sauf que là… bah c'est dû à un truc qui pousse dans leurs ventres. Donc ça court, donc ça vous réveil. Et après…c'est trop top. Vous avez Beethoven qui vous fait une compile de régurgitation d'aliment. Et je vous jure que même avec un piano pour accompagnement c'est horrible. Après on a les tonnes d'injure, donc là ça enrichie votre vocabulaire. Parce que franchement je connaissais pas l'insulte « Puterelle! » voilà…et bah ça veut dire Pute, mais au Moyen-Age. Super ! Et après on se dit oh…c'est bon, le calme reviens. Ah oui parce que ça commence à 7 heures du mat' leur truc. Donc on se dit qu'on va pouvoir redormir et bah non. Trop simple. On a le suivant. Oui, parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils sont trois putain !

Etape 2 : la mauvaise humeur. La fille, elle, est chiante, mais elle va continuer à te faire à bouffer le matin et à te donner de l'argent de poche. Ok, maintenant on passe ne mode Homme Enceint. C'est pire ! Déjà tout est de ta faute. Peu importe ce que c'est, tu retiens ! C'est-de-ta-faute. Mais genre tout ! La tasse pas rangée au bon endroit, la fenêtre trop ouverte, la porte qui claque à cause du vent, la douche trop froide. Tout ! Donc tu la fermes et tu hoches la tête. Après tu apprends encore d'autre insulte, « Baltringue » Eh oui, on peut quand même t'insulter en te comparant à un porte rideau. C'est top ça non ? Ah ça c'est cool. Quand ils sont de bonnes humeurs. Enfin…déjà quand ça arrive c'est qu'un sur trois, donc voilà les autres font la gueule et lui reprochent sa bonne humeur, donc…c'est de notre faute. Et ensuite quand ils sont de bonne humeur ils veulent faire plein de truc. Des sorties, des jeux, et puis ils te parlent. Moi je les adore mes Parents. Mais quand c'est pour me demander ce que je vais faire plus tard, ce que j'aime, si j'ai une petite amie, si j'ai une idée de prénom. Et ça pendant DEUX heures ! Je sais pas si je préfère pas quand ils font la gueule, au moins ils nous laissent tranquilles.

Etape 3 : La bouffe. C'est simple on bouffe plus rien de bon. Pardon on mange ce que eux ils veulent. Parce que leur petit nez, (sauf pour Papa) est embêté par les odeurs trop fortes. Donc épinard, choux de Bruxelles, blatte, salade et soupe. J'en peux plus. Je crois que mes muscles ont disparus tellement on mange plus de viande et de féculant. Je crois qu'ils veulent notre mort. Même Dray, pourtant, qui est un vrai herbivore n'en peut plus. On est dans un tel état qu'on demande à Blaise de venir chez nous et de nous ramener de la bouffe. La dernière fois je me suis fait un saucisson entier avec Drago. Ah et on mange des fruits. Plein de fruit, des fraises, des pêches, des melons, des pastèques. En bref on boit de l'eau qui a un peu de goût. Parce que ne venez pas me dire que la pastèque est quelque chose qui se mange. Limite qui se boit. Ce truc…c'est que de l'eau faut arrêter là ! Donc voilà je suis devenu un psychotique parce qu'avec Drago on bouffe planqués dans ma chambre, pour cause si on se fait attraper bah on nous les prive. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est pas bon pour la santé des enfants. Mais zut on est même pas dans leur bide. Quoi d'autre…oh si comment oublier ça. Les Graines ! Mes pères sont devenus des piafs. Ils mangent ça tout le temps. Entre les amandes, les noisette, les noix de cajou, des graines de tournesol et j'en passe. Et vu qu'a certain moment ils ont des moments de…je sais pas des trucs bizarre bha faut qu'ils mangent. Du coup on a des coupes de fruit sec partout dans la maison. Même dans les toilettes !

Etape 4 : le sexe. Alors ça je ne le savais même pas, mais depuis que mes parents sont enceints ils baisent encore plus souvent. C'est tellement devenu leur besoin de vivre qu'ils font ça partout. Et toujours à trois. Donc imaginer le bruit. En plus j'en suis sur Papa doit utiliser le livre que je lui ai offert. Quelle gourde ce cadeau ! Du coup quand on rentre dans une pièce bha ça arrive qu'on tombe sur nos Parents entrain de….ahhh c'est horrible. J'ai des images. Vous voulez que je détaille…. ? Alors depuis que Daddy à gouter à la passivité dès qu'on entre dans une pièce deux fois sur trois c'est lui qui se fait prendre. Moi qui pensais qu'il était un peu l'Homme du groupe. Celui qui est viril, mon idole. Et bha non ! La dernière fois il gémissait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Se faisant pilonner par Père et Papa. Les deux ! Déjà que les entendre c'était quelque chose, mais les voir faire c'est…horrible. Et puis on voit bien qu'ils prennent le pied, ce n'est pas eux qui arrêterons si on entre. Non c'est plutôt à nous de déguerpir. Donc c'en ai devenu tel qu'avec Drago on toque à chaque porte. On entrouvre la peur au ventre et on regarde un tout tout petit peu. Et si on les voit bah on part. A des moments j'ai l'impression de ne plus être dans ma maison, mais dans un bordelle digne de Games Of Trone.

Etape 5 : Les prénoms. Oh puterelle ! Ils nous les brisent avec. Parce que depuis que j'ai malheureusement craqué en pensant qu'ils allaient m'abandonner ils veulent à tout prix que je sois d'accord avec les prénoms. Petite liste. Petit jeu. Devinez qui a choisis les prénoms.

\- - Rose, ou Lila, ou Mandragore.

\- - Brutus, Aristos, Athènas.

\- - Dark, ou Night.

Je vous jure…je plains les gamins.

Etape 6 : les livres. Par Merlin ils lisent des livres pour apprendre à éduquer des enfants. Comme s'ils n'en avaient pas éduqué deux. La dernière fois Daddy est venue me voir, son livre à la main et m'a dit en montrant une image d'un gamin la tête en bas.

\- - Regarde, j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas tenir les enfants par les pieds, ni par leur membres fragile mais pas le torse. C'est fou !

\- - Ouais, dingue.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Daddy ne me prenait jamais dans ses bras quand j'étais plus jeune. Oh encore une bonne, la fois d'avant j'ai trouvé Père, son manuelle à la main, et son Patronus couché sur son bureau. Il lui avait alors écarté ses petites pattes et lui a lancé un sort. Quelques secondes plus tard, son Patronus avait une couche. Une couche ! Il n'y a que Papa qui ne lit pas de livre. Lui il nous a éduqué et c'est donc comment ça marche. Heureusement.

Etape7 : Les dodos. Ils dorment par tout. Enfin surtout Daddy et Papa. Ils sont fatigués ils cherchent pas plus, et hop dodo. J'ai quand même du ramener Daddy du jardin avec l'aide de Drago parce que ce dernier s'était endormie sous la pluie.

Etape 8 : L'alcool. Ils boivent plus. Mais genre plus rien. Père, qui adore prendre un verre avant le repas ne boit plus. Je vous promets c'est vraiment très bizarre. Au début Père avait essayé, mais Papa lui a tellement claqué les doigts qu'il a arrêté.

Bref ma vie par en sucette.

0000000000000000000000000000

chap trois, qu-est ce que vous en pensez?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 « Les trois pères »

 **Chapter : 4**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Rating : M**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

J'étais pénard dans ma chambre quand j'entendis quelqu'un crié. Paniqué, je bondis de mon lit à tout vitesse et sortis en trombe de ma chambre pour descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre. J'arrivai sur le balcon, Papa avait un papier en main et les larmes aux yeux. Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche lentement de lui.

\- - Papa ?

Il se tourne et rigole, puis met sa main devant sa bouche. Il se précipite vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- - Regarde !

Il me tend trois photos en noir et blanc et plastifiées. Il pointe la deuxième.

\- - C'est le mien.

\- - Ce petit pois ?

\- - Ton frère ou ta sœur. Et c'est plutôt une fraise.

\- - Mais oui…une fraise

C'était…moche. Désolé, mais c'est vrai. C'est un truc hyper petit, mais vraiment. Et qui ressemble à un lézard.

\- - Whaou dingue.

\- - Il est si beau.

\- - Ouais attend il a que deux mois le truc.

\- - L'enfant.

\- - L'enfant-fraise.

Papa me montre ensuite celui de Daddy et Père. Ouais, ils sont exactement pareil, un truc chelou qui est un mélange entre une crêpe et un lézard. Soudain j'entendis un autre poids lourd descendre les escaliers, puis un gros boum. Je rentrai mes épaules dans mon cou, le bruit sourd suivis de plusieurs noms d'oiseau tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Pris d'un courage incroyable, je me rends vers les escaliers et voit Drago en bas jurant encore et encore.

\- - Ça va Dray ?

\- - Tu parles, si Papa ne poussait pas des cris je ne me serais pas cassé la gueule.

\- - On dit « figure » jeune homme. Râle une voix derrière lui.

On se tourne pour voir Daddy. Je n'ai jamais compris comment il fait pour apparaitre comme ça, sans qu'on l'entende.

\- - Ouais, bha, va voir ton mari, il a des trucs à te montrer.

Daddy sourit d'un coup et se précipite vers la terrasse. Je m'avance vers Drago et m'accroupis à ses côtés.

\- - J'en peux plus. Lâche mon frère en passant sa main fébrile dans ses cheveux d'or.

\- - Ils vont me tuer.

\- - Hum.

Je l'aide à se relever quand le Patronus de Papa passe devant nous pour bondir par la fenêtre. Quelque seconde plus tard, Père apparaît par la cheminée, sa main posée sur son petit ventre proéminent et se dirige à grands pas vers la terrasse. Drago souffle et me demande

\- - Non mais il se passe quoi pour qu'ils soient tous là ?

\- - Papa a des photos des fraises.

\- - Des fraises ?

\- - Ouais ou des lézards. Plutôt des crêpes quand même.

Drago passe sa main sur mon front, inquiet.

\- - P'tain ça y est, tu délires.

Je chasse sa main et rigole.

\- - Mais non, bon, allons va voir.

On retrouve nos parents dehors se passant les multiples clichés noir et blanc. Tous rayonnent de joie et cela me fait tendrement sourire de les voir ainsi. Daddy s'approche de Drago et lui montre une photo où trône un…truc. Tout fier, il commence à faire l'éloge de son enfant. Père le poussa par un coup d'épaule et plaça devant le petit nez retroussée de mon frère un autre cliché qui était identique. Et pourtant Père se mit à détailler tous les atouts que son enfant porté déjà.

Je me tourne vers Papa, qui lui est plus calme, il sourit devant l'entrain de ses compagnons. Il serre contre lui la petite photo et je vois une larme au bord de son œil. Je viens vers lui et glisse ma main dans sa paume. Plus jeune quand j'ai su que mes vrais parents n'étaient pas Papa, Daddy et Père je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même. M'enfermant dans un mutisme destructeur. Alors j'aimais venir voir Papa et glisser ma petite menotte dans sa large paume rugueuse. Et je ne disais rien, et lui non plus, mais cela me faisait toujours du bien.

\- - Tu as vu Harry ?!

Daddy chipe la photo de Père et me les met sous le nez. Je recule, trop près.

\- - Oui, ils sont…super.

On aurait dit des enfants découvrant un cadeau tant attendu. Ils étaient tous fou. Soudain Père leva la main.

\- - Champagne !

Papa secoue la tête.

\- - Non…jus de fruits !

Le visage rayonnant de Père fondit, et se renfrogna. Papa vint vers lui et pose une main rassurante sur le petit ventre de Père.

\- - Ne t'en fait pas, mon chérie, Père ne voudra jamais te faire de mal.

L'avertissement est indirect, mais tout à fait compréhensible. Père baisse un peu ses épaules et hoche tristement la tête. Sa main fine vient rejoindre celle du maitre des potions sur son ventre.

\- - Papa a raison.

Daddy s'avance vers eux et les prend dans les bras puis chuchote, hélas trop fort pour nous.

\- - J'ai envie de sexe.

0000000000000000000000000000

chap 4 une famille de dingue non?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 « Les trois pères »

 **Chapter : 5**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Rating : M**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Drago déplace son fou, mangeant mon cavalier qui rugit de colère et commence à m'insulter.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, diantre! Qui a m'a donné cet empoté?

Drago pouffe, alors que mon cavalier tombe en miette par un coup porté par son pion. Je peste et avance cette fois-ci ma Dame. Cette dernière souffle.

\- Voilà, tu viens de me donner en pâture, tu es vraiment un médiocre joueur.

\- Quoi?

\- Regarde.

Dray prend son cavalier et avance de un, deux puis…merde ma Dame. Bah, elle part en poussière.

\- Putain. Dis-je rageur.

\- T'es vraiment une merde Harry.

\- Ta gueule.

Je regarde le plateau puis mes pions. Plus que sept, face à douze pour Drago. Et je n'ai déjà plus ma Dame. Par une perruche bleue, j'étais dans le mierda. Je prends mon pion simple et le fait avancer doucement vers une autre case. Ce dernier se met à gesticuler entre mes doigts.

\- Pas là, andouille!

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Ouais en attendant, tu perds mon frère.

\- Drago! Arrête!

Je me décide et pose lentement mon pion, peu sûr de moi. Alors Drago dévoile un sourire de psychopathe.

\- Echec et Math.

Je regarde mon Roi, merde la Reine. Ma tête bascule contre l'appui de mon fauteuil. Mes pions se mettent à crier scandale alors que Drago se lève pour poser sa main gracieuse sur mon épaule.

\- Jamais le maître tu ne dépasseras, jeune couillon.

Je fais une grimace en limitant grossièrement. Soudain déboule Daddy une main sur son gros ventre.

\- Harry, Dray! Il a bougé!

On lève tous deux nos yeux en l'air. Cela fait déjà un mois presque que les enfants se sont mis à bouger dans le ventre de leurs pères. Et pourtant ces derniers ne cessent de venir nous voir à chaque coup de pied.

\- Super!

\- Non, mais attendez c'est encore mieux, il a le hoquet!

J'hausse mes sourcils. Un melon peu avoir le hoquet? Oui, parce que là, les anciennes fraises font le poids d'un melon. Autant les gamins ils grossissent, mais nous, on maigrit. Dray a perdu cinq kilos, et moi trois.

Daddy prend nos mains et les pose sur son ventre tendu caché par une simple chemise faite sur-mesure.

J'attends un moment, mais rien, je me tourne vers Dray qui fait un sourire plus faux que celui de la Reine d'Angleterre. Brusquement, je sens son ventre bouger puis quelques secondes plus tard le manège recommence.

\- Vous avez senti!

Je souris face à l'air béat de Daddy.

\- Oui, il va bien grandir s'il continue à hoqueter comme ça. Ricane Dray.

Daddy sourit encore plus, fier de son enfant. Et nous prend tous deux dans un gros câlin. Ouais, maintenant c'est la nouveauté: Les câlins. Je passe une main derrière le dos de Daddy, alors qu'il nous serre plus, nous collant à son ventre qui abrite un obus. Dray souffle d'une voix mal à l'aise.

\- Peux plus respirer...

Daddy s'excuse et nous relâche tout en gardant son sourire.

\- Tu es allez le dire à Père et Papa?

\- Oh…Venez!

Daddy prend la main de Dray et nous emmène vers leur chambre. Il ouvre la porte, je ferme les yeux de peur de voir nos deux parents en pleine action. Même si depuis quelques temps ils se sont énormément calmés. Dray m'a dit que c'est par rapport à la santé des enfants.

\- Il a le hoquet.

J'ouvre les yeux, et vois que Père est à son bureau en train de faire des papiers et Papa en train de lire un livre de potions, pour changer. Tous lèvent la tête vers nous et sourient pour venir poser leur main bienveillante sur le ventre gonflé de leur mari.

\- C'est super, Tom.

\- Oui, mon enfant sera plus grand que les vôtres.

Drago passe sa main dans ses cheveux, las. Depuis que nos parents sont enceints, ils ne travaillent plus trop. Papa a arrêté l'école depuis un bon mois, Père continue, mais depuis la maison. Il n'y a que Daddy qui a continué à aller au Ministère.

Évidement toute personne qui dit un truc envers lui ou sa famille est alors en très mauvaise passe. Daddy est déjà rancunier et dangereux au départ, mais enceint c'est pas mieux. Même au Ministère les gens ont peur du Terrible Tom Jedusor enceint.

Brusquement un grand bruit nous fait sortir de la contemplation des gros ventres. Une chouette s'est littéralement écrasée contre la vitre trop propre de la chambre de nos pères. Elle est en train de glisser le long du vitrail, les ailes dépliées, le bec contre la paroi. Papa bondit vers l'animal, il ouvre la fenêtre et la prend dans ses bras. Il saisit une missive dans le bec de l'animal à plumes.

Ses yeux scrutent le papier puis se mettent à pétillent de joie. Il se tourne vers nous et sourit.

\- Les meubles arrivent.

Je me tourne vers Drago qui a blêmi considérablement. Nos parents ont préparé une chambre à l'étage à côté de la leur. Cette chambre va être celle des trois gosses qui sortiront de leur bide dans quelques temps. Papa a voulu commander des tonnes de choses: Vêtements, berceaux, jouets, peluches,…bref. Et maintenant des dizaines de hiboux vont débarquer chez nous pour déposer les achats. Nous ne serions jamais au calme c'est juste impossible.

Pris d'un vertige et d'une panique à devoir monter tous les meubles je m'assis à même le parquet et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Drago fit de même.

\- Harry? Drago? Ça va pas?

\- Juste, laissez-nous respirez deux secondes, on en peut plus là. Juste deux secondes.

Ça aurait été trop facile.

00000000000000

chap 5 vous aimez?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 « Les trois pères »

 **Chapter : 6**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Rating : M**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

La masse brune sous moi se mouve, claquant ses hanches contre les miennes.

\- Harry…viens.

Une goutte de sueur glisse le long de ma tempe, je lui écarte les jambes avec douceur et m'y installe un peu mieux.  
Mes hanches reviennent contre les siennes, contre ce corps chaud qui ne cesse de répéter mon prénom. Le sien? Aucune idée, mais je crois que ça commence par un « A ». Je passe une main sur mon sexe érigé et couvert d'un préservatif goût citron. Le garçon entrouvre ses beaux yeux bleus et gémit d'une manière des plus provocantes.

\- Viens…

Je place mon sexe veiné vers son entrée. Mon gland force l'entrée. Je bascule ma tête en arrière alors que le garçon m'agrippe les avant-bras. Une fois mon bout à l'intérieur l'ascension est plus rapide et glissante.

\- Ha…hum…haha…

Je crispe mes dents et fini de rentrer en une poussée. Une fois à l'intérieur je souffle et passe ma main sur le corps humide du garçon, traçant ses courbes généreuses.

\- C'est ok?

\- Oui, vas-y! Pilonne-moi!

Je souris devant ce langage.

\- Pas de soucis.

J'entame un doux va et vient, étirant sa peau fragile et si serrée.

\- Plus vite! Je suis pas puceau.

Je ricane et l'embrasse avec fougue puis fait des mouvements plus forts, plus brusques. Mon sexe sort entièrement de lui pour revenir d'un coup lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir. Un sourire carnassier recouvre mon visage transpirant.

\- Trouvé.

Je me décale un peu à droite et ressors, pour rentrer encore une fois violemment tapant la boule de nerf qui fait crier le brun.

\- Argn, Aaaaarrh…

Nos hanches claquent les unes contre les autres, donnant une musique de peau mouillée et de bruits obscènes. Mes mains passent de chaque côté de son visage, alors que mon bassin tape encore une fois sa prostate. Je saisis tant bien que mal son sexe dure, qui tapais contre mon ventre et le siens, pour faire des va et viens, suivant les lignes bleutées ou touchant la fente de son gland.

\- Harry! Enco…re…

Je tape encore une fois, ses yeux s'écarquillent et ses mains se crispent sur mes avant-bras.

\- Hummmmm….

Je sens peu à peu ses chaires se resserrer autour de moi. Bientôt je jouirai dans le fond du préservatif. Ma main lâche son sexe pour venir s'accrocher au drap et donner de violents coups pour nous emmener au terminus de l'orgasme. Je ferme les yeux, savourant le plaisir charnel et auditif.

\- Harry…Harry…Harry…

Mon nom n'est qu'une litanie. Je me crispe de plaisir.

\- HARRY !

Je fronce mes sourcils, ce n'est pas sa voix? Mais… J'arrête mes mouvements et me tourne vers la voix en question. Ma porte de chambre est entrouverte et je reconnais facilement le visage fatigué et pourtant inquiet de mon frère.

\- Harry, sort du monsieur tout de suite.

\- Dray, putain, je viens pas te faire chier quand tu baises avec Zabini.

\- Abruti, ils ont perdu les eaux!

Quoi?! Le garçon sous moi se relève sur ses coudes et dit d'une voix chevronnant.

\- Les os?

Drago hurle en panique totale.

\- Ils vont accoucher, merde!

\- Oh, putain!

Je sors du garçon, le laissant pantelant.

\- Mais Harry…

\- Toi, tu te casses !

Je lui balance ses habits dans la figure pendant que j'enfile les miens.

\- Mais je comprends pas.

Je le fusille du regard.

\- Va-t'en!

Je lui prends le bras et l'entraîne vers la cheminée alors qu'il n'a même pas finis de s'habiller, je saisis de la poudre verte et balance le mec dans l'antre.

\- Allez, salut!

Les flammes l'engloutissent pour l'amener dans une rue au pif. Je ferme mon pantalon, toute excitation sexuelle avait disparu pour n'être plus qu'une peur inconditionnelle. J'ouvre la porte et vois que Drago n'est plus dans le couloir. Je cours vers la chambre de mes parents et entre dedans sans frapper.

Mes parents sont tous en panique totale. Daddy, qui est en petite tenue en dentelle noir, aide Papa à avancer lentement vers la cheminée alors que Père prend des papiers pour l'hôpital. Dray arrive derrière moi avec un sac, je hausse un sourcil.

-Oui, bah, on ne sait pas pour combien de temps ils en ont.

-On dirait qu'ils vont en prison. Ricane-je.

-Harry, viens m'aider.

Je me tourne vers Papa qui a la main crispée sur son ventre, Daddy a pris la poudre et est déjà parti.

-Putain, mais vous pouviez pas accouchez avec quelques jours d'intervalle!

D'un côté, l'avantage de trois accouchements pour un c'est qu'on ne devra pas se creuser la cervelle pour se souvenir de la date d'anniv' pour les petits Triplés! Enfin, 'triplés', façon de parler. Bref retournons au présent…

J'aide Papa qui semble souffrir le plus. Je lui tends un peu de poudre et l'installe dans la cheminée. Il jette la poudre, grimace, mais arrive à prononcer le nom de Sainte-Mangouste. Dray et moi on se tourne vers le dernier, Père. Il souffle comme un bœuf, une main sur son ventre énorme.

\- J'veux plus jamais être enceint.

\- Et c'est pas fini Papy!

Père me fusille du regard, ainsi que Drago. On l'aide à se mette dans la cheminée et enfin il disparait. Je souffle un grand coup et passe ma main dans mes cheveux en bazar.

\- Tu as la braguette ouverte.

Je baisse le regard et remonte ma braguette, rouge de honte. Drago pose sa main sur la mienne.

\- Prêt à avoir des petits frères?

\- Ou sœurs.

\- Non, pas sœurs!

Je souris et croise le regard rieur de Dray. Alors on part retrouver nos parents.

00000000000000

accouchement !


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 « Les trois Pères »

 **Chapter : 7**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Rating : M**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Voilà déjà deux heures que Drago et moi sommes dans le couloir de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Par chance les chaises sont confortables, heureusement. Drago s'est tellement rongé les ongles qui ne lui restent plus que la peau. J'ai été dans l'obligation de lui prendre les deux mains lui empêchant d'avoir les mains en sang.

-Eh Dray, ça va allez, calme toi.

Sa jambe tremble tellement qu'elle me fait trembler en même temps.

-Personne n'est venu nous voir, tu crois que ça se passe bien?

-Mais oui.

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse qui est en pleine crise de Parkinson. Il passe sa main sur son visage blanc.

-Putain, j'en peux plus.

Il se lève et tourne en rond puis fait les cents pas. Las et surtout pris de tournis je l'arrête et pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

-Dray, ça va allez, ils sont entre de bonne mains. Viens on va prendre un café.

Je lui saisis plus fortement les épaules et l'emmène vers un elfe de service. Mon café en main et jus de fruit pour Drago, on retourne s'assoir.

-Ils ont choisi les noms du coup?

-Aucune idée.

Je hoche de la tête et bois une gorgé de café. Drago se remet à trembler.

-Et s'il arrivait un truc?

-Mais calme toi, zut. Il arrivera rien. Souffle-je désespéré.

Les minutes passent puis la demi-heure puis l'heure. Drago a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et s'est à demi-assoupi. A ce moment on ne pourrait ne pas y penser, mais Drago est plus grand que moi. Et pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que dans une situation trop forte en émotions Dray se lâche et accepte que, moi, son petit frère, je m'occupe de lui. Ma main coure dans ses cheveux blonds en désordre. On peut bien dire tout ce qu'on veut, nous ne sommes pas encore des adultes. Drago souffle contre mon cou et viens agripper ma main de libre.

-Quand est-ce que ça va être fini?

-Je…

-Messieurs Malfoy-Snape-Jedusor?

On lève la tête vers une infirmière en blouse blanche.

-Oui!

Drago se lève tel un piquet.

\- Messieurs Jedusor, Snape et Malfoy vous attendent dans la chambre 169.

Drago bondit vers la chambre, je souris à l'infirmière et la remercie. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre je vois que Drago hésite à rentrer.

\- Tu crois que ça va être des filles?

-Je sais pas.

\- J'ai pas envie, si c'est des filles.

\- Allez, viens.

J'ouvre la porte et entre dans la chambre.

Devant nous se trouve alignés trois lits, et sur ces lit nos trois pères. Je m'approche timidement et avance vers Daddy qui a le premier lit. Je vois alors de suite une petite forme dans ses larges bras habillés d'une tunique d'hôpital. Le poupon était tout rose, la peau fripé les yeux clos et ses mains se cessait de cherchait à attraper quelque chose. Je tendis la main et caressa son petit bonnet bleu. Daddy me sourit fier de lui, je voyais que son visage était tiré par la fatigue mais aussi par le bonheur. Ma main toucha celle du petit être. Le bébé saisit de sa petite menotte ma main dix fois plus grande que la sienne et la sera dans ses petits doigts. Arrêtant enfin de gesticuler. Il bougea un peu puis se cala plus confortablement contre Daddy sans jamais lâcher ma main.

-C'est ton petit frère Harry.

-Il est…gros comme une pastèque.

Daddy pouffe et caresse avec tendresse et un amour maternel inouï le petit garçon. Redessinant ses traits fins.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Shownu. Shownu Malfoy-Snape-Jedusor.

Je souris et lève la tête vers mes deux autres parents. Dray est au centre des deux autres lits entre Papa et Père. Il tient déjà dans ses bras une petite forme couverte de bleu. Je remarque alors que Papa est le seul qui n'est pas réveillé, ses traits semblent plus fatigués. Je lance un regard interrogateur à Daddy. Sa mine se renfrogne.

-C'est Sev' qui a eu le plus peur, son enfant s'était entouré la gorge avec le cordon ombilicale. Et le médecin ne l'avais pas vu. L'enfant va bien, mais…il est faible.

Je blêmis et lâche la main de Shownu pour approcher le lit de Papa. La voix de Daddy reprend:

-Il va bien, ne t'en fait pas, mais il a eu très peur de la perdre.

\- La?

\- Oui.

Je m'approche du petit berceau, une petite forme aussi rose que les autres me fait face. Elle est entourée d'un halo de magie argentée. Et sur sa petite tête il y a un petit bonnet rose. L'enfant dort, ses petits doigts se sont refermés sur le linge qui la recouvre. Je vois alors ses petits yeux s'ouvrir et dévoiler des iris noires profonde. Elle me scrute un moment puis se met à gazouiller pour enfin se rendormir. Une main se saisit du dossier accroché au couffin. Drago lit à voix haute.

\- Talula Lily Mafoy-Snape-Jedusor.

Papa a appelé sa fille Lily, le nom de ma mère. Une bouffée de mélancolie et de reconnaisse m'enveloppe. La petite se tourne alors que le halo réfléchit un peu plus de lumière apaisante vers l'enfant.

-Shownu et Talula et le dernier?

Je me tourne vers Père qui me sourit. Je m'avance et voit la petite chose qu'avait Drago dans les bras il y a quelques minutes. Son bonnet bleu me fait sourire. Une fille, une seule. Je lance un regard rieur vers mon frère qui hausse les épaules.

-Voici Samaël-Salazard Malfoy-Snape-Jedusor.

Trois prénoms, et tous sont plus étranges les uns que les autres, ça promet...

000000000000000000000000

alors les prénoms, Talula c'est ma bêtas qui ma proposer les autres moi.

le prochain c'est le dernier chap


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 « Les trois pères »

 **Chapter : 8 final**

 **Disclaimer** : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais promis l'histoire vient de moi et moi seule!

 **Rating : M**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mon souffle se coupe alors qu'une masse me bondit dessus, expulsant l'air que j'avais dans mes pauvres poumons. La chose rigole suivit d'une autre plus fluette.

\- Harry!

\- Hummmm…

Je me tourne dans mon large lit, m'entortillant dans mes draps rouges. Virant la présence. Hélas téméraire, la chose grimpe de nouveau sur moi ainsi qu'une autre masse aussi lourde.

\- Harry!

Leurs cris m'ont percé les tympans, me faisant grimacer et surtout me réveillant totalement. Putain, mais c'est pas possible! On n'a pas le droit de dormir tranquille ici ou quoi? Je prends mon oreiller pour me le mettre sur la tête, essayant tant bien que mal à oublier cet appel incessant. Une des petites choses se met à tirer mon oreiller en criant de son ton aigue.

\- Harry!

\- Mais quoi?!

\- Lève-toi. Dit une autre.

\- On est en week-end!

Une voix, cette fois-ci plus féminine, explique d'un air triste.

\- On veut jouer.

\- Allez demander à Dray.

\- Il veut pas si tu n'es pas là.

\- P'tain, faux frère...

\- Allez Harry, on veut jouer.

\- Il est quelle heure?

\- Grande aiguille est en bas à gauche, et petite en haut à gauche.

Entre 9h00 et 12h…super!

Je rumine. J'ai tout simplement pas le droit de dormir un Samedi? Je chasse encore une fois toutes les créatures qui ont migré dans mon lit et m'extirpe lentement de mon lit. J'ouvre les rideaux de velours noir puis les fenêtres. Il fait beau aujourd'hui. La journée va être horrible. Je me tourne vers mon lit et vois trois petites formes cachées sous mes draps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, les enfants rigolent, alors que l'un d'eux s'amuse à faire des formes d'animaux avec ses mains, faisant rigoler les autres.

Je m'approche lentement du lit et tire sur le drap, dévoilant mes trois attaquants.

\- Bon, les mômes, ils sont réveillé les autres?

Shownu, le plus grand des trois, secoue la tête faisant virevolter ses longs cheveux noirs. Le deuxième garçon, Samaël, saute du lit et vient me faire un câlin. Sa tête arrive à peine à mes hanches. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux aussi blonds platine que ceux de son père et aussi de Drago. Et pourtant au milieu de ses cheveux trône gracieusement une mèche noire. Elle est tressée vers l'arrière de ses oreilles, la mettant en valeur.

\- 'Ry, j'ai faim.

\- Allez, on va voir qui est en bas.

Je tends la main vers Tatula qui tient fortement contre sa poitrine une peluche en forme de serpent.

\- Tu viens, ma puce?

Elle sautille jusqu'à ma main et la serre dans ses petits doigts. Shownu prend mon autre main et met son pouce dans sa bouche et entortille une de ses mèches autour de son doigt. Seul Sam' part en galopant vers les escaliers.

Une fois en bas, Shownu lâche ma main et court vers la cuisine. Seul Talula, plus calme, me regarde et sourit.

\- On pourra jouer après?

\- Heu…ouais. On va voir.

Elle hoche de la tête et tortille sa petite tresse brune. Une fois dans la cuisine, je fais la bise à tout le monde. Papa me tend un bol de chocolat froid, alors que Père prend Tal' sur ses genoux et Daddy lit le journal. Drago arrive quelques minutes après moi. Tal' bondit sur ses deux pattes et vint agripper la jambe de Drago.

\- Dray!

Mon frère lui sourit et la prend dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin et un bisou sur sa joue potelé. Et oui, mon frère s'est mis à adorer Talula le jour de sa naissance. Le comble! Shownu grimpe sur Papa et dit.

\- J'peux avoir du pain?

Papa secoue la tête, alors Samaël lui dit d'un air princier.

\- On dit "Je peux avoir du pain, s'il te plait Papa?"

Père hoche la tête et tapote celle de son fils, fier. Alors que Daddy sort de son journal et se met à couper une tranche de pain à Shownu. Dray s'installe à côté de moi, Tal' toujours dans ses bras.

\- J'peux avoir le lait?

Père fait les gros yeux en claquant la langue.

\- Drago, je ne t'ai pas élevé avec un langage si simpliste.

\- Oh non….On se met sur la gueule plus tard, stp.

Père grommelle.

\- 18 ans, et il se croit grand!

Papa tend à Talu une petite potion pour aider son métabolisme encore fragile.

\- Tiens, ma puce.

\- On pourra allez dehors tout à l'heure. demande Samaël des moustaches de chocolat de chaque côté de ses lèvres.

\- Nous avons des choses à faire avec vos Pères, vous irez jouer avec Harry et Drago. répond Daddy.

On le fusille du regard, alors que les gamins, fous de joie, ont déjà quitté la table. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux plus courts et un peu mieux structurés.

\- Vous êtes sérieux?

\- Quoi? demande Daddy, faussement choqué alors qu'un grand sourire inonde son visage machiavélique.

\- Si vous avez fait des gosses c'est pour vous en occuper.

\- Oui et ce sont vos frères et sœur. Et puis ne viens pas me faire croire que tu as quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui?

\- Pas pareil. Rajoute Dray, la bouche pleine

On retrouve les trois démons dans le jardin. Shownu est en train de jouer avec Tal', le but est de soulever la robe blanche de sa sœur et de voir ce qu'il y a dessous. Ma sœur, elle, tire le pantalon de Shownu pour mettre la main dedans. Alors que Samaël s'amuse à chercher des trucs dans…son nez!  
Mon dieu la journée va être longue! Et ces monstres ne sont pas prêts d'avoir la majorité.

FIN…

00000000000000

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ma fiction, vaut-elle la premier place pour mon concours?!


End file.
